Ceux qui restent
by Hinata-Ai
Summary: On parle toujours de ceux qui sont partis...mais qui se soucie de ceux qui restent. Au fond, une fois que l'on est parti on n'a pas de regrets...les regrets c'est pour ceux qui restent.../Multi-personnages\\/OS\\


**Bonsoir,**

 **Un court OS (mon premier au passage ^^) qui m'est venu à l'esprit pendant un examen la semaine dernière, du coup je l'ai écris sur une feuille de brouillon pendant l'épreuve et en le reprenant le soir il m'a pas paru trop mal du coup je l'ai retappé un peu et voilà :)  
**

 **(Ally j'espère que tu seras contente que je l'ai posté ^^)**

 **J'espère que ça vous plaira :)**

 **Bonne lecture à tous,**

* * *

 _.  
_

 ** _''Ceux qui restent"_**

 _._

Il y a ceux qui restent.

.

Ce n'est jamais facile d'être celui qui reste.

.

Marco est celui qui reste.

Celui qui est resté dans la baie, celui qui est resté pour porter le fardeau, celui qui reste pour les autres mais à qui il ne reste rien.  
Il aime son équipage. Mais il les a perdus. Rien ne sera plus comme avant.

Quand on est celui qui reste il ne faut pas rester seul, alors Marco mange toujours avec du monde au déjeuner. Mais le monde ça le soûle alors Marco mange seul le reste de la journée.  
Quand on est celui qui reste il ne faut pas s'enivrer, alors Marco ne boit plus. Mais l'alcool ça l'aide, alors Marco boit un peu, pour oublier.  
Quand on est celui qui reste il ne faut pas penser à ceux qui sont partis, alors Marco s'est débarrassé des photos. Mais il a besoin d'eux, alors il a juste caché les clichés sous le lit.

 _._

 _''Je pensais qu'on y arriverais Père, j'ai failli,  
Ace, Thatch, mes amis, ce n'est pas vous qui êtes partis  
C'est moi qui ai échoué, moi qui suis à condamné,  
Je n'ai pu vous sauver, vous permettre de rester.''_

.

Sabo est celui qui reste.  
Celui qui était parti, celui qui revient.  
Celui qui remplace, celui qui console, celui qui se souvient.  
Celui qui est là en cœur, mais qui a changé.

La volonté de ceux qui restent est tout ce qu'il ont, alors Sabo se fait la volonté d'Ace. Afin que personne n'oublie.  
Luffy aussi est celui qui reste, alors Sabo porte son fardeau, pour le soulager, pour le protéger. Pour que la volonté d'Ace soit respectée.  
Sabo n'a pas peur de rester, il a été trop longtemps caché, il peut tout recommencer.

 _._

 _''Regardes Ace, il a grandit, il a mûri, il a changé.  
Je te promets de le protéger.''_

.

Robin est celle qui reste.  
La dernière héritière d'un savoir perdu.  
Celle qui est partie, qui a survécu.  
Celle pour qui on s'est battus, qu'on a défendu.  
Mais celle qui reste a tant perdu.

Sa vie n'était pas parfaite, mais elle ne connaissait que ça.  
Certains l'avaient aimée, soutenue,choyée,  
Mais ils n'étaient plus là.  
Certains s'étaient sacrifiés, l'avaient protégée,  
Il ne fallait pas que ce fût en vain.

 _._

 _''La connaissance est une arme, je la trouverais.  
Ils m'ont tout pris, je me vengerais.''_

.

Law est celui qui reste.  
Quand tous les autres sont partis.  
Celui qui a perdu sa famille, qui pensait l'avoir retrouvée.  
Celui pour qui on s'est sacrifié.  
Celui qui a pleuré, crié, hurlé, qui s'est senti abandonné.

Il est l'homme qui a eu une chance,  
Qui a pu tout recommencer.  
Il est parti de rien, et au prix de sa volonté,  
A gardé ses regrets et s'est hissé au sommet.

 _._

 _''Tu as vu ça Lamy, ce gouvernement qui t'as tuée, il me craint à présent.  
Merci pour tout Corazon, tu verras tu seras fier, la volonté du D vaincra.''_

.

Rayleigh est celui qui reste.  
Celui qui n'était pas là à la fin, qui pourtant était présent, en cœur, en pensées.  
Celui qui a rit, but, pleuré.  
Celui qui s'est perdu puis qui s'est retrouvé.  
Celui qui reste se cherche un but, pour oublier.

Son but c'est Luffy, il veut l'aider.  
Rayleigh lui apprend tout et l'espace d'un instant,  
Avant que tout ne s'ébranle, il oublie que passe le temps.

 _._

 _''Tu vois Roger, rien n'est perdu, la jeunesse de ce monde et prête à vivre, à être libre.  
Tu y a crû, tu es mort pour ça, et eux, comme tu le vois, poursuivent ta volonté.''_

.

Genzo est celui qui reste.  
Celui qui reste non pas pour lui mais pour que celle qui est partie, ne soit pas partie en vain.  
Celui qui veille sur les autres au point de les étouffer pour un rien.  
Celui qui change pour faire sourire, qui aime pour ne pas mourir.  
Celui qui pleure quand elle s'en va car tout change et il n'aime pas ça.

 _._

 _''Ce sont des femmes maintenant, ont-elles encore besoin de moi ?  
Tu me manques Belmer, ce n'est plus pareil sans toi.''_

.

Garp est celui qui reste.  
Celui qui a échoué.  
Celui pour qui la famille est sacrée, et qui pense que le monde ne doit pas changer.  
Celui qui a perdu son fils, que sa propre famille rechigne à admirer.  
Celui qui croyais en la justice, qui était aveuglé.  
Celui qui a de nouveau perdu et a retrouvé la vue.

 _._

 _''Pardonnes-moi Roger, j'ai failli, toi qui croyais en moi,  
Je l'ai aimé tu sais, c'était comme perdre mon fils une seconde fois.''_

.

Koala est celle qui reste.  
Celle qui n'a que des regrets.  
Celle qui s'est crue libre mais dont les chaînes ne se sont jamais détachées.  
Celle qui a perdue, que ça a renforcé,  
Celle qui a grandit, qui a changé.  
Celle qui n'a plus peur, qui se battra jusqu'au bout.  
Celle qui vengera, ils tomberont tous.

 _._

 _''Je n'ai jamais voulu ça Tiger, ils m'ont trahie,  
Ils pensaient bien faire, et m'ont fait souffrir.''_

.

.

.

Quand on reste il faut se méfier de la folie. Elle nous guette même, cachée par la nuit.  
Elle arrive, on ne la voit pas. Elle s'installe, on ne le sent pas.  
Elle nous détruit sans qu'on oublie.  
A quoi tu sers la folie ?  
A ramener ceux qui sont partis.

.

Ce n'est jamais facile d'être celui qui reste.  
Alors le but de tous ceux qui restent, c'est de ne pas rester en vain.  
C'est de poursuivre sa vie, sans se perdre en chemin.

Mais on ne reste jamais complètement,  
Seules restent les larmes emportées par le vent.  
Car ceux qui partent emportent avec eux,  
Les rêves, les rires, les souvenirs joyeux.

.

Quand tout est noir pourquoi rester ?  
Pour subir les erreurs du passé.  
On se lève le matin on ne voit que ça  
Car ceux qui sont partis ne reviendront pas.

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _'' La mort n'existe que pour ceux qui restent''_

 _\- Fouad Ltaif_

 _._

* * *

 _ **.**_

 **Bon c'est pas ce que j'ai écris de plus glorieux mais j'aime bien ce texte même s'il est loin d'être parfait.**

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis pour que je puisse m'améliorer :)**

 **Affectueusement,**

 **Hinata**


End file.
